Sick Spazz
by BlueHakaze
Summary: Eres un ladrón Tweekers...¿Recuerdas la nieve? ¿Recuerdas el sauce? ¿Recuerdas que eramos los mejores amigos? Y ahora... ¿Por qué no estas Tweek?. Drabbles, CraigxTweek
1. El sauce feliz

_Bueno quiero decir varias cosas, estaba entre hacerlo fanfic o Drabble y me decidí por Drabble. Bueno e de informar que en la historia me esta ayudando Gabii16. ( Ella es genial :D)_

_Esto sera algo asi como una serie de Drabbles con historia bien en particular que se ira revelando entre capítulos :3 E de admitir que me e demorado en publicarlo porque e estado haciendo varios borradores (a mano xD) Y los traspaso al pc. _

_Bueno quiero guiarlos un poco en el inicio de la historia, de echo esto empieza con un flashback sobre la infancia de nuestro querido 'Team Craig' y bueno, no hace falta decir que el tiempo actual (No quiero revelar muchas sorpresas) es cuando tienen 17 (típico.)_

_Bueno este primer capitulo, me inspiro una canción de Homestuck, Snowtime. Les sugiero la escuchen (búsquenla en Youtube :3)_

_Bueno sin quitarles más tiempo, espero lo disfruten :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Matt stone y Trey parker, a mi solo me pertenece el argumento.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-Craig Pov-<em>

_"Aveces pienso en todo lo que paso cuando eramos pequeños. Tengo muy vagos recuerdos sobre mi amistad con Tweekers, para mi era la persona Emm... como decirlo, es difícil encontrar palabras para una persona que es como un libro en otro idioma. Tweek es indescriptible. En todo sentido de la palabra._

_También__ e pensado tardes enteras en como yo me comporte como un ciego, digo... siempre lo aprecié y juré estar a su lado. Pero jamás pensé que la única vez que lo deje solo se iría tan... pero tan lejos de mí._

_Entonces en ese maldito momento, me di cuenta de que me había negado toda esta mierda de sentimientos y vino la respuesta... Tweek me hacía falta._

_Tweek se llevó algo de mi."_

_-End Craig Pov-_

* * *

><p><em>La plaza estaba solitaria pero era bastante temprano, el lugar se veía hermoso con algunos afortunados rayos de sol que salían de las suaves nubes, dejando ver un paisaje iluminado no excesivamente.<em>

_La nieve que había caído la noche pasada dejaba reflejar sin pudor los rayos de sol._

_La escena se lleno de risas de niños, jugando cerca de los columpios._

_Bolas de nieve de un lado a otro, correr, saltar, reír._

_Cuando tienes 5 años nada más importa que la amistad. Si ellos están ahí todo estaría bien._

_Un niño rubio, de cabellos desordenados con un pequeño abrigo verde se estaba columpiando mientras uno de sombrero azul con ponpon amarillo y cabello negro le daba vuelo en el columpio._

_Uno de chaqueta roja y cabellos castaños se escondía detrás de un muñeco de nieve. El otro trataba de encertar con las bolas de nieve, un chico de tez afroamericana y cabello negro._

_Craig, Clyde, Token y Tweek a sus plenos 5 años._

_El líder del grupo llamó a sus fieles camaradas, mientras ayudaba a bajar a Tweek del columpio y los cuatro se retiraron de la plaza._

_Ambos bajaron varías calles corriendo animadamente dejando escapar dulces risas y palabras._

_Llegaron al lago Stark y bajaron hasta una zona con árboles y varios arbustos._

_Craig los guiaba através del lugar mientras tomaba firmemente la mano de Tweek, este miraba el camino entusiasmado._

_Y llegaron a un pequeño obstruido por hojas de sauce._

"_¡Hoy tenemos que hacer algo!- Pronuncio Craig en voz alta.- Bueno de hecho tuvimos que hacerlo hace tiempo, pero decidí que hoy lo haremos."_

"_¿Qué cosa estúpida nos harás hacer esta vez Craig?- Dijo Clyde que siempre protestaba las ideas del líder._

"_Clyde nadie esta peleando."-Aclaro Token a su amigo que siempre estaba a la defensiva._

"_¡Cállense los dos!" –Exclamo el líder. — "¡Hoy haremos un pacto de amistad súper efectivo!"_

"_¡Gah! ¡¿Y-y eso me va a doler?" –Un alterado Tweek no pudo evitar preguntar ante sus paranoicas dudas._

"_No Tweek, es un tipo de juramento…" -Aclaro Token._

"_Aunque puede ser de sangre…"-Dijo Clyde dando su opinión._

"_¡Gah! ¡N-no! ¡No les da-daré mi sangre! Ngh- De-demasiada presión!" –Dijo algo más asustado e histérico por las palabras del castaño._

"_Tweekers, relájate nadie te hará daño, ni te sacara sangre ni te secuestrará." –Auxilió el Tucker. — "Vamos a grabar nuestros nombres en el árbol del sauce llorón."_

_Antiguamente decían que el Sauce llorón era así porque perdió a su único amigo, entonces sus ramas se cayeron, desde entonces el árbol es conocido por su apariencia deprimente. Aun así es relacionado a la amistad y el amor._

_Entonces Craig grabo su nombre con mucho cuidado con un cuchillo que trajo de casa._

_Luego le paso el cuchillo a Clyde entusiasmado que dejo su nombre en el sauce._

_Este le paso el cuchillo a Token y este con tranquilidad grabó el suyo._

_Le paso el cuchillo a Tweek y este algo inseguro y tembloroso dudo._

"_Ngh…¿Y-y si al árbol le du-duele?" –Sostenía el cuchillo al tembloroso._

"_No te preocupes, además. El árbol tendrá nuevos amigos." –Le dedico una sonrisa de llena de confianza, aquellas sonrisas disipaban las dudas de Tweek._

_Observo con confianza a Craig y se acerco al árbol._

_Talló con algo de nervios y dejo su nombre._

**Craig T.**

**Clyde D.**

**Token B.**

**Tweek T_._**

_Escritos de forma infantil y traviesa. Ese día se juraron ser amigos para siempre, en las buenas y las malas, siempre todos tendrían alguien en quien confiar._

_Y eso era lo que amaba Tweek de su grupo._

_Ellos le querían y el los quería a ellos._

_Ojala la infancia fuera para siempre, nunca vez los problemas, eres feliz con lo que sea y nada más importa. Todo es felicidad. Nunca vez las cosas negativamente, de hecho cuando la gente ve a los niños sienten melancolía de recordar esa felicidad pasada._

_Entonces Tweek creyó que si los tenía a ellos nada más importaba._

* * *

><p><em>asdaasdad Ayer estaba con una crisis Creativa terrible. Es decir que quería hacer las cosas y no se me ocurría nada y asdasd en fin, surgió esto nuevamente y quise completarlo. Espero les haya gustado, los próximos capítulos (Los cuales planeo subir dah xD) Estan más inspirados en unos años más. <em>

_Bueno lo de siempre, opiniones, reclamos, sugerencias etc. (Sin garabatos, claro) asdasd en fin, hasta la proxima._

_Cariños_

_**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_


	2. Dudas & Calmantes

_Bonjour ~ Acá dejo el Capi 2, tuve muchas cosas que hacer en la tarde así que recién ahora pude traspasar ;u;_

**_Debo dejar algo importante que decir_**

**_Los últimos dos tres entre lineas son saltos de tiempos. Algo así como fragmentos que saldrán durante todos los drabbles._**

_Claro les dejaré que ustedes vayan ordenando las piezas del puzzle y claro, algún día (Si Buda quiere.(?)) pondré todos los hechos y sadasdasd no quiero dar mas detalles._

_Espero disfruten el cap_

_:3_

* * *

><p>"<em>No es mi culpa ser como soy… Simplemente es algo que no elegí ser. Nunca me e creído ser un loco odio esa palabra. Aún así Craig me enseño a ignorar lo que la gente decía de mí. Y creo haberlo hecho…<em>

_Craig… Ese tonto siempre me hace sonreír._

_Supongo que hay palabras para describir a alguien ¿No? Pero cuesta mucho describir a Craig Tucker_

_Emmm… Púes da miedo, pero es una buena persona. ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Pero… en una palabra_

_¡Craig es Increíble!_

_Si, esa es la palabra que lo define... Estoy muy agradecido de haberlo conocido, pero hay veces que me niego a admitir esto... Digo, es algo complicado nhg..._

_Craig... es como un dolor de cabeza, siempre lo tengo en la cabeza_

_y hace poco descubrí porque... Eso me asusta._

_Así que dejare como secreto, sellado, muy en el fondo..._

_Q-que amo a Craig..."_

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba despejado, era algo increíble. En la noche hubo una tormenta y ahora el cielo estaba despejado a excepción de algunas nubes esponjosas, blancas y resplandecientes por los rayos del sol. Tweek estaba admirando las nubes.<p>

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los columpios del patio del colegio, la brisa era bastante fresca y bueno por aquella ocasión estaba con un abrigo verde oscuro, gentileza de Token quien se había hartado de ver temblar a Tweek solo con esa camisa y en los días más fríos.

Normalmente el estaba con sus amigos en la cafetería, principalmente al lado de Craig, como siempre. Pero esta vez quería hacer algo distinto. Tenía doce años y era absolutamente dependiente de sus amigos.

Siempre le defendían…Aquello le molestaba por ser tan débil y tan paranoico.

Siempre era el gobierno o alguna estupidez con la que le venía Cartman. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que el gordo le dejará en paz? Todos los problemas se estaban juntando en su cabeza nuevamente.

"_Entupido neurótico"_ se dijo así mismo, no se sabía valer por si mismo.

Apretó con algo de fuerza las cadenas del columpio, mientras la brisa se intensificaba un tanto.

"_Si sigo mucho rato aquí los chicos se preocuparan…"_ Se levanto del lugar y emprendió rumbo a la cafetería, aún hacía algo de frió y no quería pescar un resfriado. Como siempre podía ver como el aliento era visible en el aire. Sus pisadas se hundían levemente en la nieve del patio y observo para atrás viendo como dejaba marcas desde el columpio hasta la entrada, eso le provoco una pequeña sonrisa.

_Sus amigos lo motivaban a seguir._

Llegando a la cafetería divisa enseguida a los chicos, Clyde como siempre estaba riendo alto y hablando con Token. _Entonces vio a Craig_, casi al mismo tiempo que el rubio entró lo observo. Tweek vio como le dedicaba esa sonrisa y a la vez con suavidad un vació en el estomago. El de ojos verdes le sonrío también, mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban los chicos.

"¿Tweek donde rayos te habías metido?" le preguntó Token, quien de por si siempre fue el sobre protector.

Clyde miraba a Tweek sentarse al lado de Craig, mientras comía un taco con la boca llena. Craig claro, corrió su bandeja con comida haciéndole lugar a rubio. Bueno si Token y Clyde sabían que el Tucker tenía cierta debilidad por el rubio. Claro había una gran diferencia, Craig era de esos que mandaba a la mierda a medio mundo sin importarle consecuencias, pero con Tweek eran distintas las cosas.

Y cada vez que le preguntaban del tema, Craig jamás respondía.

El solo se daba cuenta de la situación cuando estaba cerca de Tweek. Pero aun los nervios lo traicionaban, aquel rubio era su mejor amigo y simplemente era algo que _no podía ser._

_Aún no estoy seguro._

* * *

><p>Las nubes mantenían el paisaje deprimente y sombrío, el agua caía y al pelinegro de chullo azul no le importaba, corría bajo la lluvia. Sus ropas se habían humedecido y sus pisadas sonaban imperceptibles en el agua a causa del ruido de la lluvia.<p>

Había corrido incansablemente hasta la residencia de los Tweak, los sonidos eran tan extraños y distorsionados. Era como un recuerdo gastado el cual estabas soñando, a diferencia que esto no era un sueño.

_Es como la fantasía, pero esta es llamada realidad._

Vio a los padres de Tweek, su madre estaba llorando. _Él no estaba aquí._

Sin perder tiempo continúo corriendo en la búsqueda del rubio neurótico. Sabía que algo malo pasaría si no lo encontraba. Durante la mañana actuaba raro, además de fríamente y era porque algo le había sucedido. Sentía que con cada pensamiento y teoría sobre donde estaría el rubio esté se alejaba más.

* * *

><p>"<em>Todos están cansados de ti Tweek, en especial yo..."<em>

El nombrado dio media vuelta.

_Todo fue tan rápido._

* * *

><p>Un sol opacado y poco brillante dejaba caer unos débiles rayos de sol. Muchas personas estaban en la oficina ese día, Tucker no estaba solo. Estaban Clyde, Kevin y Token a su lado.<p>

Vio a hablar, solo vio como se movía la boca de este, todo era como una película muda.

Luego observo a sus amigos...

Vio a Clyde llorar y abrazar a Token, Kevin estaba estático.

Y Craig solo sentía como caían las lágrimas por su cara.

"_Mentira…"_

* * *

><p><em>asdasdasdsadsad Hasta aca dejo, si alguien me quiere matar y de mis intenciones cof cof (?) Me avisan si quieren matarme. (?)<em>

**_*Nuevamente explico los tres últimos párrafos que están entre lineas son dos saltos de tiempo, bueno de echo son leves fragmento de lo que sucede en la actualidad del fic. (Recuerden que empezó como flashback.)_**

_ Bueno, e de avisar que estoy obligada a hacer borradores porque siempre que me siento en el pc a escribir sin borrador demoro SIGLOS. Y se me seca el cerebro._

_En fin, como siempre Opiniones, sugerencias, peticiones y reclamos (y otros.) _

_Well, see ya soon_

_Loves..._

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**__

_[**PD**: Si van a hacer reviews no revelen detalles del fic para mantener "suspenso"]_


	3. Melodía Indirecta

_Yo! Acá dejo el cap 3 asdasdasdasd (Creo que quedo extenso para ser un Drabble...pero bueno xDD)_

_Bueno aprovecho también de "**explicar lo de los saltos de tiempo" **_

_Primero que nada, los últimos 3 párrafos entre lineas son un salto de tiempo a cuando tienen 17 años. Bueno están desordenados en distintas situaciones claro. Por eso son "fragmentos"_

_Ahora les explicare como va por el momento la línea de tiempo de los dabbles_

**_En el primer Capitulo tenían 5 años._**

**_En el segundo Capitulo tenían 12 años_**

**_Y en este capitulo tienen 14._**

_Bueno espero entiendan el sistema asdasdasda_

_En fin, no digo más y cualquier duda me mandan un PM._

_Les dejo el capitulo para que lo disfruten :3_

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Que haces cuando estas enamorado? Púes eso depende de quien lo estés, cuando lo estés y cuanto poder de voluntad tiene.<em>

_Bueno, la respuesta según yo. Actúas como idiota._

_Digo, tengo evidencia. E visto gente enamorada, por ejemplo, el idiota de Stan Marsh… Por favor ¿No es obvio? Él y el pelirrojo de Broflovski son una vieja pareja casada._

_En fin, volviendo al tema… claro, "estupidez"_

_Es raro decirlo, esa palabra define muchas cosas como a mucha gente._

_Ahora se que soy un estúpido, claro porque e meditado mucho sobre el asunto y en conclusión e sacado._

_E actuado estúpidamente._

_Y si, también tengo supuestos casos, Token y Clyde me lo hicieron notar. ¿Se notará a kilómetros que sonrío como bobo al spazz de Tweek?_

_La respuesta es Sí. No es que no me importe…pero Tweek es mi fiel amigo de hace más de 9 años y bueno… e tenido esta duda desde los diez._

_Tweek es Tweek, con sus tics, con su cabello desordenado y vaya engañosamente suave, con sus ojos… ¡Dios esos ojos! Aunque suene poético son verdes como un brote de hierba nueva, son simplemente perfectos…_

_Ehemm… ¿Entienden ahora lo de actuar como estúpido?_

_A veces juro que ni yo me entiendo, porque ese rubio hace estragos en mi cabeza y de alguna manera me convenzo de que lo que siento por Tweek no esta bien._

_Pero muy en el fondo, se que eso es una arpía mentira._

_Tweek es lo mejor que le a pasado a mi vida."_

* * *

><p>El viento entraba algo alborotado por la ventana de la camioneta meciendo con algo de brusquedad los cabellos de un rubio que miraba el camino. Clyde estaba a su lado riendo junto con Craig, quien acababa de contar un chiste. Token sacaba a Tweek de su observación mientras le ofrecía un paquete de <em>"Chessy Poofs"<em> Tweek los recibió con una sonrisa, Kevin llamaba la atención de Tweek en ese momento para que sonriera para la cámara, Tweek, Craig y Clyde, este ultimo con la cámara se dispuso a tomar la foto, donde Token aún estando en el asiento de adelante se pudo colar en la foto.

Los cinco estaban sonriendo y la foto emitió el sonido de que la cámara había capturado la foto.

El padre de Token encendió la radio dejando sonar _"Snow"_ de los Red Hot Chili Peppers. En ese momento todos en la camioneta iban felices camino a la costa de California, después de todo era Verano y South Park no era muy agradable, el padre de Token amablemente ofreció la casa de veraneo en la playa para que los chicos se divirtieran y claro todos fueron.

La tarde estaba pasando y llevaban más de 15 horas de viaje, claro el camino era largo y claro, habían hecho algunas paradas. Se apreciaban las Rocallosas en todo su esplendor, quedaban pocas zonas con nieve y el viento se apreciaba fresco y suave.

Entonces apareció ese enorme mar azul oscuro y todos se amontonaron a la ventana a ver.

"_¡Woooow es enorme!"_ Exclamaba Kevin, casi encima de Tweek al igual que Clyde, Craig por su parte estaba admirando tranquilamente la vista mientras trataba de quitar a esos dos encima de Tweek.

Una vez el rato había transcurrido el padre de Token reviso algunas cosas en la casa mientras los chicos sacaban todo, Tweek observaba en mar, la casa esta muy bien ubicada cerca de colina con árboles y dejando ver un celestial paisaje de la puesta de sol.

La noche se estaba acercando, y entre los pocos rayos de sol y entre la intimidante luna con sus blancos rayos hacían una batalla por quien hacia brillar más su luz en el mar.

Los chicos habían terminado casi toda la "mudanza" de la camioneta a la casa de playa, ahora Clyde y Kevin estaban encendiendo una fogata frente a la casa y el rubio estaba sentado cerca de un tronco caído mirando y escuchando los sonidos de la playa. Sentía todo el ruido que hacían Token, Clyde y Kevin mientras abrían paquetes de marshmallow y galletas.

Craig estaba en la habitación que le habían asignado con Tweek en el segundo piso, estaba sacando sus cosas. Por petición de Token había llevado su guitarra acústica, era un viejo hobbie al que se había dedicado pero bueno, no estaba mal reanimarlo en una velada tan agradable con sus amigos, en especial si estaba el rubio.

Bajo las escaleras y dio aparición por la puerta hacía afuera, viendo que Kevin y Clyde estaban comiendo de manera clandestina y Token estaba acomodando unos palos cerca de la fogata, que ya estaba ardiendo. Había salido con la guitarra y se sentó frente a la fogata buscando con la vista al rubio, dio con el. Lo vio sentado en el tronco mirando el paisaje.

_No pudo hacer más que sonreír._

"_No toques algo muy gay Craig" _le advirtió el Denovan que estaba devorando unas galletas junto con Stoley. _"Woo Craig, ¿Hace cuanto tocas?"_ interrogó curioso Kevin.

"_Hace 3 años…Aunque lo deje un tiempo"_ no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa levemente torpe.

"_¡Tienes que cantar!" _le animo el castaño. _"Solo cantaré si me acompañan… no tengo muy buena voz"_ El rubio aún no se daba por aludido de la situación que sucedía a unos cuantos metros de sus espaldas, entonces sintió el sonido de las cuerdas.

Volteo a mirar y estaba Craig, con una guitarra a la cual tocaba suavemente sus cuerdas mientras el rubio notaba como se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro.

_Hey... oooh...  
>Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay<br>Were laid spread out before me as her body once did.  
><strong>All five horizons revolved around her soul<strong>**  
><strong>As the earth to the sun  
>Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn...<em>

El rubio se puso de pie sin poder evitar sonreír, camino hasta donde estaba el grupo cerca de la fogata viendo a Craig tocar.

_Ooh, and all I taught her was everything  
>Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore<br>**And now my bitter hands chafe ****beneath the clouds**  
>Of what was everything.<br>**Oh,** **the pictures have all been washed in black**, tattooed everything...  
><em>

El pelinegro estaba mintiendo, de verdad tenía una voz bastante atrayente y se escuchaba bastante bien. Tweek se había sentado cerca de Clyde y Token mientras no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Tucker.

El fuego lanzaba leves brazas por los palos húmedos, aún así ardía lo suficiente. La luz del fuego iluminaba la guitarra color caoba del ojiazul que estaba tocando y cantando._  
><em>

_...I take a walk outside  
><strong>I'm surrounded by some kids at play<strong>  
>I can feel their laughter, <strong>so why do I sear<strong>?  
>Oh, and<strong>twisted thoughts<strong>that spin**round my head**  
>I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning...<br>_

Tweek movía sus labios al son de la letra… Conocía esa canción, Craig la estaba cantando un día en que el y Tweek estaban en el parque…Craig estaba recostado en un banco cantando esa canción.

_(How quick the sun can drop away...)_

_**How quick the sun can drop away**..._

Craig miro en ese momento a Tweek, mientras que las notas de la guitarra parecían avivar el fuego que bailaba al son de las notas. Tweek no podía dejar de mirarlo, el brillo del fuego sobre los ojos de mar del otro. Era una mezcla tan rara. El agua con el fuego.

_And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
>Of what was everything?<br>**All the pictures have all been washed in black**, tattooed everything..._

Los demás no parecían notar que Tweek y Craig se estaban mirando, Clyde y Kevin estaban tarareando levemente la canción, mientras que Token retiraba unos marshmallows del fuego.

Craig no podía parar de mirar esas orbes verdes através del fuego, era como si le estuviera rogando que cada acorde de la guitarra, cada palabra de la canción se las dedicara a el.

_**All the love gone bad turned my world to black**  
>Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be... yeah...<br>Uh huh... uh huh... ooh...  
><em>

Cada sonido no podía escapar de su cabeza, la voz de Craig no era nada mala para cantar...era suave, tranquila y atrayente. El sonrojo se estaba apareciendo en las mejillas de Tweek y Craig lo noto, volvió a sonreírle. Y Tweek rompió levemente el contacto visual.

Craig volvió su atención a los acordes.

_I know **someday** you'll have a beautiful life,  
><strong>I know<strong> **you'll be a sun in somebody else's sky**, but why  
>Why,<strong>why can't it be, can't it be mine<strong>..._

_Aah... uuh.._

_Too doo doo too, too doo doo ~_

Clyde y Kevin hicieron escándalo cuando Craig termino de tocar, Token aplaudió un tanto y Tweek subió sus rodillas a su asiento mientras las abrazaba sin dejar de mirar a Craig.

Craig dejó a un lado su guitarra y tomo un palo con un marshmallow en la punta.

"_¿Comamos Tweek?" _Le dijo ofreciéndole el marshmallow.

Ese es el mejor recuerdo del mundo…

…_Craig es lo mejor que le a pasado en la vida…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Dios tenía que poner a Craig tocando Guitarra! adasdasdasda tengo un dibujo de esa situación -explota muchas veces- *0* (?)<em>

_Bueno, quiero decir que la canción que canta Craig se llama "Black" de Pearl Jam, hay na versión acústica y pues bueno, es esa :3_

_Well, en este capi no e querido poner fragmentos, quería dejarlo con un final así :3 creo que en proximo planeo dejar algunos fragmentos y claro estos **seran revelados en uno de los capitulos por venir!** En fin, espero les haya gustado, quedo... largo apra ser un dabble._

_Claro el infaltable cliché de agregar que dejen opiniones, sugerencias y sus quejas. (O lo que quieran xDD)_

_Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo :3_

_Loves_

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**__


	4. ¡Al carajo!

_Bonjour!, aca les traígo el cuarto capitulo ~ bueno acá empieza lo interesante entre Craig y nuestro amado Tweekers. Claro no reveleré más detalles. Espero les guste, **al final del capitulo** hay un Flash Foward (Lo contrarío de un FlashBack) y digamos que es a cuando dan los sucesos actual del fanfic. (Recuerden que empezo como FlashBack) Bueno sin más_

_Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p>Estaban corriendo calles abajo pasando por varios edificios. Donde sus padres solían tomar algunas copas, continuaban corriendo agitados el pelinegro tomado de la mano del rubio, con agilidad doble en algunos callejones que conocía de memoria dobló tras el edificio de la Rinoplastia de Tom. Se escondieron tras un montón de cajas juntas ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones.<p>

El rubio estaba temblando agitado mientras se escondía detrás de las cajas al lado de Craig. A la vez los nervios afloraron al sentir como unos pasos apresurados comenzaban a sonar.

"_¡Craig! ¡Tweek! ¡Los voy a matar a penas los encuentre hijos de puta!"_

Pasó Cartman corriendo a lo más que daba, seguido de Kenny y Stan. Craig había tapado la boca de Tweek mientras miraba al otro para que haga ademán de guardar silencio.

Tweek estaba quieto, sus temblores también y sus tics por un momento se calmaron mientras sus sentidos solo se abstraían en observar las orbes oscuras de Craig, era una tortura mirarlo sin poder caer en dentro de esa mirada sin fin. El rubio asintió, claro con el pelinegro casi encima era muy difícil recordar porque estaban corriendo.

Cartman había llegado donde Tweek buscando problemas, y claro su heroe del momento, Craig apareció barriendo el suelo con el culo gordo de Eric por molestar al rubio, hasta claro que llegaron las "perras", como decía Craig, de McCormick y Marsh. Los nervios del rubio lo traicionaron, sabía que era un desventaja grande, en especial porque sabía que las grandes peleas del pelinegro habían sido con el de anorak naranjo.

Antes de Craig pudiera darles su merecido el rubio había tomado su mano y se lo llevo corriendo.

El Tucker había reaccionado, sabía que el spazz de Tweek odiaba los problemas así que con rapidez, comenzó a tomar delantera y a guiar a Tweek por la ciudad.

Cuando ya estaba seguro de que se había retirado, el de hebras negras soloto con suavidad su mano de la boca de Tweek. Le devolvió la mirada y ambos comenzaron a reír.

"_Ahahaha ¡Debiste ver la cara del gordo!"_ Tweek no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar la risa de Craig, muy pocas veces reía. Se encontraban en ese momento a unos cuantos centímetros, pero al Tucker no parecía importarle. Tweek se deslizo su espalda por la pared hasta el suelo y el pelinegro se puso en cuclillas.

Siempre necesitaba la ayuda de Craig, eso lo molestaba… se sentía dependiente y débil ¿Qué sería de el sin Craig? Pues… nada. El lo protegía, a él, el spazz del grupo. El no podía hacer nada por el. Sus pensamientos salieron de su boca con unas palabras con un tono triste.

"_G-gracias Craig…"_

El pelinegro le sonrío y acaricio el cabello de Tweek desordenándolo levemente. _"Por nada… sabes que el que se mete contigo, se me conmigo"_ miro al rubio un momento no podía evitar cada detalle del rubio neurótico. La tentación era una vocecilla que Tucker escuchaba casi todos los días.

¿Cómo se puede demostrar tanto deseo en una sola acción?

Si lo abrazaba, si lo besaba o cualquiera otra maldita cosa que hiciese, el pelinegro no se creía capaz de detenerse.

"_¿Craig?...ngh ~ ¿Craig?"_ salió de aquella meditación. Tweek lo estaba mirando algo preocupado a pesar de un naciente sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

Acerco su mano a la mejilla de Tweek, la acaricio con delicadeza, su pulgar acaricio los tersos labios del cafeinómano. Tweek estaba con los ojos abiertos, sentía esas caricias y se quedaba observando esas profundas y oscuras posas. Sus mejillas se colorearon el doble al notar la situación y junto con eso sus temblores, que se habían ido al carajo cuando el Tucker había comenzado a acariciarlo.

Craig noto ese sonrojo, ninguno de los dos podía hilvanar palabras en ese momento, y sin pensarlo Craig dejo salir un susurro.

"_Inalcanzable…"_ estaba retirando su mano de la mejilla de Tweek, cuando este mismo lo detuvo.

"_C-Craig… ¿s-sucede ngh ~ a-algo?"_ pregunto logrando hacer escapar algunas palabras. Entonces sintió como bruscamente algo se había aferrado a el, era Craig lo estaba abrazando en ese momento.

"_Eres tan inalcanzable…"_ le dijo el pelinegro susurrando a su oído mientras apretaba el abrazo. Tweek estaba estático y tembloroso, acorralado por los fornidos brazos de Craig que lo rodeaban en ese momento.

"_¿P-Por qué? N-no ¡gah! Entiendo…"_ dijo sintiendo el suave y calido aliento del pelinegro sobre su cuello. Sentía el aroma a desodorante y cigarrillo sobre el polerón del otro. Sintió como lo reconfortaba más en aquel abrazo, era un abrazo posesivo en donde Craig lo tenía acorralado, cada vez el calor del otro se hacia presente sobre su cuerpo. Era la sensación más agradable del puto mundo… _y daría lo que fuera por quedarse así, para siempre_.

Las manos del otro rodearon la cintura del rubio, no quiso decir o replicar nada, simplemente… _quería estar así con Tweek._

"_¿T-te sientes m-mal Craig?"_ Pregunto inocente, mientras sus nerviosas manos acariciaban con delicadeza su espalda, estrechándolo con suavidad.

"_Sí…"_ Respondió hundiéndose en el aroma de Tweek, fuerte a café y un agradable e imperceptible olor a pino.

El rubio se estremeció, era muy agradable estar así. No podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, Craig era muy calido…

"_¿Q-Que problema ti-tienes ngh~?"_ Ahora estaba algo azorado al notar que el pelinegro recorría lentamente su cuello con su nariz. Volvió a temblar ante aquel contacto, sentía esa pausada respiración y como en cada respirada absorbía el aroma de su cuello.

"_Tú eres mi problema…" _dijo saliendo del calido cuello de Tweek para quedar frente a frente a poco centímetros, rozo su nariz con la de el.

"_Tu eres el problema…"_

Tweek no entendía la situación ¿Qué mierda iba a entender si tenía a Craig encima suyo?. Ganas le dieron de irse corriendo, era demasiada presión estar ahí. Pero no podía, quería saber que pasaría. _Diablos… Craig, ¿Cuánto me harás esperar?._

¿Como no detenerse?, si Tweek era todo lo que había deseado desde que tenía 10 años. No quería suponer cosas, pero había visto un brillo en los ojos verde jade del otro, llenos de que eso ocurriese. Entonces Craig hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer…

…_Mandar las dudas…_

…_Las preguntas…_

…_Su amistad…_

…_El mundo…_

…_Lo que pasaría…._

_Al carajo._

* * *

><p><em><span>Flash Foward<span>-  
><em>

_No había aire y la desesperación se estaba apoderando de el veía a través del hielo la luz, no podía encontrar la salida. Podía ver la oscura silueta que lo había atraído hasta aquella mortal trampa. Hacía demasiado frío y pronto el aire se iría, batallaba con fuerza para poder romper el hielo. Todo aquello eran intentos para lo inevitable._

_Token...Clyde...Kevin..._

_Craig...  
><em>

_La luz se estaba desvaneciendo y todo empezaba a hacerse oscuro. No quedaba más aire en sus pulmones y no tenía más fuerza para escapar de aquella situación._  
><em>El sueño es hermana de la muerte... ¿No? Sentía sueño, frío y pesadez. El agua estaba helada y aquel golpe lo había dejado atontado para reaccionar ante quien sería el responsable... el responsable de poder ver más a sus amigos...<br>Todo era sueño, la sensación de no tener aire era espantosa y la oscuridad lo asustaba. Sintió como la sangre comenzaba a enfriarse en sus brazos y como cada latido de su corazón comenzaba a detenerse con lentitud, eran tan débiles como las notas de una caja musical que poco a poco acababa su cuerda. Sintió como __empezó a flotar, los pocos haces de luz que traspasaban el frío hielo y el agua, eran de un bello color celeste oscuro._

_Sus ojos se cerraron y ya no sentía su corazón, era horrible estar consciente sintiendo como cada célula le dejaba abandonado a su suerte. Entonces su pedido fue atenido y el sueño se apodero de él._

_End Flash Foward-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>asdasd<strong>_

_Bueno, hasta acá queda el capitulo de hoy! ;3 así es el ultimo párrafo (es un salto de tiempo o Flash Forward (Lo contrarío del Flash Back) que han leído saldar en dos capítulos más. Y claro todo el misterio se revelara pronto ~  
>Bueno, espero les haya gustado y que los que se dieron cuenta de donde terminara esto guarden silencio (?)<em>

_Bueno sin más, hasta el siguiente capi ;3_

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_ _


	5. Crisis

_Gutten Tag!_

_Bueno, hoy estaba de animos así que traspase el segudo capitulo de la tarde. asdasdasd sinceramente estoy algo ociosa en la casa, asi que aquí estoy. E de informarles que hice un dibujo del Capitulo anterior (Cap.4 ¡Al carajo!) Esta en mi tumblr (.com) espero lo quieran ver._

_Pues bueno, como siempre sin más les dejo con el capitulo!_

* * *

><p>Acorralo al rubio contra la pared que tenía detrás, tomo su mentón y entreabrió los pálidos labios del rubio, los cuales planeaba dejar rosados de tantos besos que le daría.<p>

Lo besó, recorriendo su boca con la de él, Tweek estaba temblando y las manos de el en su espalda lo tenían aferrado. Mordió con algo de fuerza el labio inferior de Tweek, sintiendo como respiraba agitado, volvió a atender su boca comenzando a jugar con la alengua del otro, tentándola a explorar su cavidad. Tweek no lo rechazaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y notaba como correspondía. Por lo menos saldría con sus bolas intactas de esa atrevida acción.

Delineó los labios del otro con su lengua, quería más de esa suave sensación a café de la boca de Tweek. El rubio tenía razón, el café es adictivo. Varias mordidas dejo sobre los levemente hinchados labios del rubio, sintió como saco sus manos de su espalda para enredarlas en su cuello, le estaba correspondiendo.

En ese momento quería quitarle el aire a Tweek y darle del propio suyo para que ese beso jamás se acabara, quería llevarse al rubio a su habitación y declararlo suyo como siempre había querido, quería ser la persona más egoísta del mundo al no permitir que alguien si quiera viera a _su rubio._

Tweek le quito el chullo al pelinegro hundiendo sus dedos en las hebras negras de Craig, el le estaba quitando el aliento y la conciencia, lo sentía explorar cada rincón de su cavidad y simplemente sucumbía ante esos demandantes besos del pelinegro. Lo dejaba hacer cuanto se le antojara, nada le importaba solo que Craig lo tratara como _suyo. _

El aire volvió a ser necesitado, Craig se separo de los labios de Tweek disfrutando hasta el último momento. Tweek lo miro haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieran carmín, Craig estaba mirándolo mientras normalizaba su respiración. Acaricio la mejilla caliente del rubio, sintiendo ese suave calor proveniente de el. Tweek había aferrado sus manos inconcientemente a su polerón, con temor a que se fuera.

"_¿Tengo que explicarme mejor?"_ interrogó el pelinegro mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ordeno algunos de los cabellos rebeldes de Tweek que estaban cerca de su frente, volvió a acercarse hasta quedar rozando su nariz. _"Me gustas mucho Tweek…"_

Sentía los propios latidos de su corazón inundar el silencio. Tweek no podía creer lo que había escuchado, o era que su cerebro le estaba jugando una alucinación auditiva bastante cruel.

"_¡gah! ¿S-sí?" _soltó casi en un hilo de voz, Craig estaba rojo era la primera vez que se lo jugaba todo o nada. Tweek tomo sus manos con timidez, se sentía raro tener esa cercanía con el de orbes negras.

"_Si…no te imaginas cuanto."_ Respondió el pelinegro.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flash Foward-<span>_

_El misterioso joven se había retirado del lugar, todo había sido una cruel trampa para obtener una fría venganza, había tomado una vida y claro, no lo asustaba en nada. No era la primera vez._

_Había llamado al rubio con falsas intenciones y suplantando a alguien. El resultado fue como lo planeó el rubio ingenuo había caído en su trampa. "Ese idiota de Tucker verá que tan mal le puede ir." Camino fuera de la zona del lago Stark, se encontraba completamente congelado, pero basto con debilitar el hielo tirando algunas piedras y empujando al susodicho. "Seguramente ya esta nadando con los peces" sonrío con malicia, sin importarle el terrible crimen que había cometido._

_Nadie vendría a salvar al rubio, ni sabrían donde se encontraba además todos conocen lo paranoico que es el rubio por lo que juzgaran que algo más le paso. Seguramente le darían por desaparecido y pronto vería el semblante de Tucker histérico por la desaparición de su neurótico. Dios era un plan perfecto… ese idiota de Tweek no merece vivir es un engendro que no es capaz ni de defenderse solo. Pero bueno…_

…

_Ahora el era un estorbo menos_

…

_Y ahora seguía Craig._

_El pelinegro iba camino a su casa, Tweek había actuado raro todo el día… parecía estar deprimido por algo. Hacía más de un año que eran pareja y toda la escuela lo sabía. Amaba al rubio, amaba lo dulce que era, amaba sus tics, amaba su cabello, amaba esos bellos orbes verdes que tenía eran como una joya en bruto, amaba su timidez, amaba todo de Tweek. No permitía que nadie lo mirara de pies a cabeza, claro que no. El era propiedad Tucker, con el tiempo comenzó a tomar de la mano en la escuela al rubio y a todos les quedaba claro que nadie podía acercarse a el. Tweek con el tiempo había perdido la vergüenza de abrazar a Craig en lugares públicos, a penas lo veía en el colegio en la calle corría a abrazar a su querido ser._

_Dios… estaba loco por el, si Tweek no era un ángel no sabía entonces que mierda era._

_En ese momento estaba caminando por la vereda cubierta con algo de blanca nieve, tenía planeado ir a su casa para luego ir a ver a su rubio y averiguar lo que le sucedía._

…

_Simplemente no podía esperar a ver su sonrisa._

_..._

* * *

><p><em><span>End Flash Foward<span>-_

Ese día se había llevado al rubio a su casa, su madre había salido con Ruby y su padre seguramente estaba en el bar con sus amigos. Aunque eso le importaba reverendo comino, iba con el rubio tomado de la mano. Estaba nervioso y levemente sonrojado después de todo lo que había pasado en el callejón, se sujeto más fuerte al polerón azul del Craig como esperando esconderse de algo. Sin timidez, envió un mensaje de texto a su madre.

"_Llegaré tarde, estaré estudiando Biología con Craig"_

Envió el mensaje, había notado que estaban dentro de la casa. Craig le había quitado el teléfono a Tweek y lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón del rubio. Atrajo la cintura de Tweek para darle un demandante besó al cual el rubio tubo que corresponder. El rubio entrelazo sus manos en el cuello del otro Craig cargo a estilo matrimonial a su Tweekers guiándolo hacia la habitación sin romper el beso. Dejaron las cosas tiradas en algún lugar y cerro con pestillo. Claro que no, no dejaría escapar al rubio.

Continúo atendiendo los caprichos del cafeinómano. Sus labios eran tan suaves y rosados, eran toda una tentación. Con el tiempo había comenzado a deshacerse de las prendas del otro, su camisa verde era un estorbo para admirar ese suave torso pálido que tenía Tweek. Acaricio su cintura y sus caderas apretándolas a las del pelinegro sin poder evitar frotarse. El rubio soltaba suaves gemidos antes eso mientras levantaba sus caderas torpemente para que el contacto se repitiera. Craig sonreía, le encantaba ver así al rubio, con todo su libido a flor de piel rogando por más placer.

Durante la tarde la habitación de Craig se llenaba de suspiros y gemidos por parte de ambos, se escuchaba el suave crujir de la cama donde estaban ambos. Tweek sujetaba con fuerza la espalda de Craig dejando marcadas medias lunas sobre su piel, de ves en cuando arañaba la espalda del otro dejando leves líneas rojizas.

Ambos rostros estaban perlados, Craig y Tweek estaban debajo de todas las mantas de la cama de Craig y el calor era evidente, aun así mantenía el ritmo con las caderas de Tweek al compás de sus gemidos.

Entrelazo una de sus manos con las de el, ver el rostro de Tweek era algo que no tenía precio. El rubio sentía cada contacto de las manos curiosas del otro haciendo que su piel se erizara.

…

_Aquella tarde Tweek fue suyo en todas maneras._

…

_Aquella tarde Craig le dio todo._

…

_Aquella tarde no existía nadie más que ellos._

"_No sabes…como te amo Tweekers…"_ Dijo jugando con los dedos de la mano del rubio, que estaba acostado a su lado. Estaba rojo como un tomate, le dolían un poco sus partes bajas, pero claro, no le importaba por todo el _maldito placer_ que había sentido. Se acerco donde estaba el pelinegro para acurrucarse un momento. Pronto tendría que irse a su casa. El pelinegro beso gentilmente la frente de Tweek.

…

"_T-también te amo…Craig"_

Le dijo casi en un hilo de voz, su corazón lo hacía ahogarse de sensaciones cuando Craig le decía esas cosas.

El era Craig…

Y era el único capaz de hacerlo _sentir así_.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, creo que notaron lo que sucede cierto? ;w; asdasdasd en fin. Espero no me maten dasdas (?) es bastante difícil hacer esto porque Tweek es tan lindo ;w; (DIOOOS CRAIG ME VA A MATAR asdasdsad ·A·)<em>

_En fin, en el proximo capitulo empezamos con la actualidad. (Es decir, el tiempo real del fic) esto eran los sucesos pasado y claro se revelaran los misterios. **¿Quien mato a Tweek? ¿Que le sucedía a Tweek? ¿Que pasará después?  
><strong>Bueno estas preguntas quizá estén en el próximo capitulo :DDDD_

_Bueno, lo de siempre opiniones, reclamos, sugerencias etc etc._

_Sin más, me despido (-huye-)_

_Loves..._

_**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_


	6. Rosas Inertes

_Bueno, tengo que dar las gracias por sus reviews y por las que quieren matarme (?) Gracias por esperar a que subiera y **les tengo un paquete de 3 capítulos!** Tengo que disculparme por haberme ido sin dar aviso en el ultimo capitulo que me iba de vacaciones. Espero me perdonen. Bueno, se que la mayoría me a de odiar por mis intenciones u.u  
>pero créanme que la muerte de Tweek no quedará en nada! <em>

_Bueno sin más._

_Disfruten en capitulo :3333_

* * *

><p><em>Deseo<em>

…

La noche estaba cayendo, un rubio de crecida estatura y con notables ojeras iba caminando por la fría noche, llevaba un abrigo de color verde oliva y una bufanda de tono más claro. El calido aliento se hacía notar en el frío aire Invernal, claro acá parecía siempre ser invierno, pero en verano hacia demasiada calor. El día había sido algo pesado en Harbucks, esa noche le tocaba turno hasta tarde y claro no se negaría si podía tomar café gratis (Era un buen beneficio de trabajar ahí).

En ese momento se dirigía rumbo a su hogar, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, protegiéndolas del frío. Por insistencia de Craig y Clyde había empezado a usar ropa más abrigada.

"_¡Un día de estos agarraras una enfermedad a los pulmones!"_

Fueron las excusas de Clyde y claro, como era sobre su salud Craig intervino…Craig. Al pensar su nombre un suspiro salio sin pensarlo. ¿Hace cuanto ya eran pareja? Un año y...claro, de hecho no le importaba cuanto llevaran, solo le importaba él. Un sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mucha gente le había preguntado que veía en un buscapleitos como Craig Tucker, los nervios de una relación publica con el tiempo desaparecieron. Como el Tucker decía _"Bah, el resto importa un carajo…"_ Aunque claro, esa pregunta se la planteaba. _¿Qué le gustaba de Craig Tucker?_ Púes había un sin fin de cosas. Su sonrisa, que hacía que todas sus dudas desaparecieran, sus ojos, que eran como dos pozos negros que taladraban su alma, su adicción a los animales, dios ese era un punto débil del Tucker… sus labios, su cabello, su chullo, como caminaba, su voz, sus caricias, su todo. Craig tenía una _muchosidad_,que lo hacía tan especial. Dicen que explicar porque quieres a alguien es como explicar a que sabe el agua.

Su pálido rostro se había sonrojado, habiendo tantos adjetivos en el mundo cuando pensaba en calificar al Tucker parecía que con suerte había palabras.

Al día siguiente Craig se dirigía a la escuela. Bueno, le quedaba poco transcurso y se podía apreciar como todos los alumnos se dirigían a la entrada, últimamente había tenido bastantes problemas con Cartman así con suerte no se lo encontraría. El gordo culón siempre iba en busca de la revancha y claro, como negársela si era evidente que Craig barrería con el en el suelo. Pero por cada pelea que el ganaba molestaba más a Tweek y quizá en algún momento no estaría para proteger a su rubio.

Ya en el colegio pudo notar que el rubio iba entrando algo calmado en la escuela, camino a paso rápido para alcanzarlo y darle su merecido abrazo (con posible beso, si es que el rubio le dejaba) matutino. Llegando a alcanzarlo lo rodeo con los brazos, el rubio se sobresalto un poco pero sin apartar al Tucker.

"_Buenos días Tweekers"_ le sonrío de manera juguetona. Tweek solo soltó un suspiro y beso la mejilla del susodicho pelinegro _"B-buenos di-días C-Craig"_ dijo dándole una sonrisa y continuando el recorrido hasta su locker, claro ahora de la mano de _su_ pelinegro.

El día estaba transcurriendo bien, durante el receso Craig había huido a la parte trasera de la escuela para poder fumar un momento, era una mala costumbre gentileza de Kenneth. Todo estaba calmado, precisamente como a el le gustaba. Todo calmado y relajado, aunque claro Tweek era su _única_ excepción.

Tweek estaba en toda la situación contraría a la de Craig, encontró su casillero lleno de amenazas y notas de anónimos. Aunque tenían la misma letra era una cantidad perturbadora. Su tic estaba a tope y su respiración se hizo fuerte, tomo todas las notas y las boto con rapidez al basurero más cercano. Seguramente sería un pendejo que quería molestar a Craig y claro, que mejor haciéndolo que provocar a Tweek En ese momento estaba tratando de evadir al culón de Cartman, Dios todos los días era lo mismo y estaba harto de ese estúpido gordo, más nada cuando le pareció perderlo de vista se lo topo frente a frente.

"_Vaya, vaya el fenómeno de la cocaína…"_ Dijo con una malvada sonrisa de medio lado _"Apropósito Tweek _–Dijo acercándose al oído del otro.- _Dejame decirte que pronto ajustaremos cuentas y claro, puedes invitar a Craig para que reciban lo que merecen."_ Se alejó con su semblante molesto, Tweek estaba estático, las peores amenazas veían de Cartman, pronto sintió algo en su bolsillo: un pequeño papel.

Lo sacó y se dispuso a abrirlo…

"_Ve solo a las 5:30 en el lago Stark_

_Se de tu problema con Cartman,_

_Te ayudaré"_

Su mano tembló levemente, era una letra que no recordaba haber visto. Por un momento dudo, quizá le ayudaría o quizá era una trampa del gobierno para tratar de quitar su sangre y darsela a los zombies. _"¡Gah! ¡Oh Jesuscrsito!" _los nervios afloraron como siempre, aunque existía la posibilidad de que su problema con Cartman se solucionara, no dejaba de estar incomodo.

No debía decirle a Craig, no. No quería darle más problemas de los que le ocasionaba. Era mejor dejar de darle problemas… decidió acudir al pedido de la nota.

* * *

><p><em>Claro, aquí ya suceden los sucesos actuales. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir hasta los próximos dos capítulos. ;3<em>

_See ya :33333_

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**__


	7. Hielo y Lluvia

_E aquí la maravillosa_ continuación.  
><em>Disfruten :3 <em>

* * *

><p>Las clases pasaron lentas, intento evitar a Craig para que este no se diera cuenta de la situación, si no Craig le prohibiría ir o lo acompañaría. Hacía tiempo Cartman no los dejaba en paz, Craig había resultado dañado en más de alguna vez. Era hora de detener aquello si era posible.<p>

Al salir de clases, salió de los primeros, eran las 5:15 de la tarde y no demoraría mucho en llegar al lago Stark a pie. Se fijo de que nadie lo siguiera y con rapidez comenzó a caminar. Llevaba su bolso colgando a un costado, la nota estaba guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

El tiempo paso de manera acelerada, de vez en cuando observaba hacia atrás fijándose que nadie lo viera.

Había llegado al lago Stark, estaba todo calmado y el clima se estaba preparando para comenzar a llover, el aire estaba tibio y había leve brisa. Camino con cuidado por la ladera que bajaba al lago, con el tiempo aquella zona se había llenado de árboles y el forraje era algo increíble. Camino hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, aun se encontraba congelado debido a la estación. Todo estaba calmado y no había señales de nadie.

Avanzo con cuidado, todo estaba calmado, había leves sonidos de aves y se escuchaba la brisa sobre las hojas invernales de los pinos. Residuos de nieve sobre el lago.

Su meditación fue interrumpida al sentir unas ramitas quebrarse, sintió un suave escalofrío antes aquel sonido, más quilo ignorarlo hasta que sonara alguna voz. No quería voltear. Los pasos continuaron y se detuvieron a algunos metros de Tweek.

"_Vaya, vaya. Con que viniste…" _Su sangre se heló por un momento al sentir esa voz, volteó con indecisión y sus ojos temían todo. Era una trampa, trato de ponerse en guardia para poder escapar en cualquier momento. _"Tweek, ambos sabemos porque estas aquí… ¿no? Por tu culpa Tucker siempre esta en problemas, siempre sale dañado ¿no?" _Comenzó con el juego mental aquella persona, quería confundir al rubio para atormentarlo.

"_¿Cómo pudiste ser tan iluso viniendo aquí Tweek?"_ continuo reprendiéndolo sarcásticamente con un tono de burla.

"_¿Q-que diablos ¡gah¡ q-quieres?" _Dejo salir aún siendo presa del pánico. Estaba alejándose algunos pasos para poder escapar, le preocupaba la ladera que tendría que subir para poder escapar.

"_Nada, solo ver lo iluso que eres Tweek, por eso siempre estas en problemas… Eres un problema."_ Dijo el extraño dándose media vuelta y dándole la espalda al de orbes verdes. _"Puedes irte…solo quería divertirme con tu cara de estúpido Tweek." _El rubio se sorprendió, lo observo un momento y con algo de precaución se dispuso a retirarse.

El sujeto se dio cuenta, Tweek se estaba retirando y estaba de espaldas. Con agilidad se acerco a espaldas de Tweek con un bate a la mano, precaviendo que no se diera cuenta de su extraña cercanía.

"_Todos están cansados de ti Tweek, en especial yo..." _

El nombrado dio media vuelta. Y vio al sujeto más de cerca de lo que esperaba. El pánico se apodero de el en milésimas de segundos, todo duro tan poco. Un fuerte golpe recibió en la cabeza, dejándolo atontado un largo rato calló al suelo para levantarse débilmente, mientras podía ver apenas el rostro terrorífico de su victimario. Sintió como lo tomaba de una manga, no podía hacer nada el golpe le dolía y no podía mantener el equilibrio. La mano que se había llevado a la cabeza estaba cubierta con sangre. Sentía el liquido calido caer por su frente.

Notó que lo arrastraba hacía el lago, no entendía sus intenciones y no podía prevenir los actos del otro, aun estaba mareado. Sintió un fuerte empujón, haciéndolo caer en el frío hielo del lago. Sintió pánico al ver donde estaba, la superficie estaba delgada y sintió el suave hielo romperse bajo el. Alcanzo a tomar una ultima bocanada, aún no podía reaccionar bien del golpe que había recibido.

_No había aire y la desespe__ración se estaba apoderando de él. Veía a través del hielo la luz, no podía encontrar la salida. Podía ver la oscura silueta que lo había atraído hasta aquella mortal trampa. Hacía demasiado frío y pronto el aire se iría, batallaba con fuerza para poder romper el hielo. Todo aquello eran intentos para lo inevitable._

_Token...Clyde...Kevin..._

_Craig__..._

_La luz se estaba desvaneciendo y todo empezaba a hacerse oscuro. No quedaba más aire en sus pulmones y no tenía más fuerza para escapar de aquella situación._  
><em>El sueño es hermana de la muerte... ¿No? Sentía sueño, frío y pesadez. El agua estaba helada y aquel golpe lo había dejado atontado para reaccionar ante quien sería el responsable... el responsable de poder ver más a sus amigos...<em>  
><em>Todo era sueño, la sensación de no tener aire era espantosa y la oscuridad lo asustaba. Sintió como la sangre comenzaba a enfriarse en sus brazos y como cada latido de su corazón comenzaba a detenerse con lentitud, eran tan débiles como las notas de una caja musical que poco a poco acababa su cuerda. Sintió como<em> _empezó a flotar, los pocos haces de luz que traspasaban el frío hielo y el agua, eran de un bello color celeste oscuro._

_Sus ojos se cerraron y ya no sentía su corazón, era horrible estar consciente sintiendo como cada célula le dejaba abandonado a su suerte. Entonces su pedido fue atenido y el sueño se apodero de él._

_El pelinegro iba camino a su casa, Tweek había actuado raro todo el día… parecía estar deprimido por algo. Hacía más de un año que eran pareja y toda la escuela lo sabía. Amaba al rubio, amaba lo dulce que era, amaba sus tics, amaba su cabello, amaba esos bellos orbes verdes que tenía eran como una joya en bruto, amaba su timidez, amaba todo de Tweek. No permitía que nadie lo mirara de pies a cabeza, claro que no. El era propiedad Tucker, con el tiempo comenzó a tomar de la mano en la escuela al rubio y a todos les quedaba claro que nadie podía acercarse a el. Tweek con el tiempo había perdido la vergüenza de abrazar a Craig en lugares públicos, a penas lo veía en el colegio en la calle corría a abrazar a su querido ser._

_Dios… estaba loco por el, si Tweek no era un ángel no sabía entonces que mierda era._

_En __ese momento estaba caminando por la vereda cubierta con algo de blanca nieve, tenía planeado ir a su casa para luego ir a ver a su rubio y averiguar lo que le sucedía._

…

_Simplemente_ _no podía_ _esperar a ver su_ _sonrisa__._

_El sujeto se __había retirado del lugar, todo había sido una cruel trampa para obtener una fría venganza, había tomado una vida y claro, no lo asustaba en nada._ _No era la primera vez._

_Había llamado al rubio con falsas intenciones y suplantando a alguien. El resultado fue como lo planeó el rubio ingenuo había caído en su trampa. "Ese idiota de Tucker verá que tan mal le puede ir." Camino fuera de la zona del lago Stark, se encontraba completamente congelado, pero basto con debilitar el hielo tirando algunas piedras y empujando al susodicho. "Seguramente ya esta nadando con los peces" sonrío con malicia, sin importarle el terrible crimen que había cometido._

_Nadie vendría a salvar al rubio, ni sabrían donde se encontraba además todos conocen lo paranoico que es el rubio por lo que juzgaran que algo más le paso. Seguramente le darían por desaparecido y pronto vería el semblante de Tucker histérico por la desaparición de su neurótico. Dios era un plan perfecto… ese idiota de Tweek no merece vivir es un engendro que no es capaz ni de defenderse solo. Pero bueno…_

…

_Ahora él era un estorbo menos__._

* * *

><p><em>Hasta acá dejo, notarán que ya salieron algunos fragmentos como en los pasados capítulos. Claro ahora sale todo con contexto.<em>

_Sin más..._

_See ya :3_

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_  
><em>


	8. ¿Donde estás Tweek?

_Y claro todo continúa acá, y todo continúa con más "misterios" ~  
>Espero lo disfruten ;3<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:30 p.m<strong>_

_Durante el rato que pasaba había logrado comer con calma en su casa, estaba anocheciendo y las primeras gotas de agua habían comenzado a caer, llamo a Tweek a su celular, pero este no respondía. Seguramente estaba en vibrador, aunque una pequeña duda estaba apareciendo. Decidió bajar a llamar a casa de Tweek para preguntar por el, dejando de lado lo que estaba comiendo.  
>Marco en número que sabía de memoria y espero a ser atendido.<em>

_"Sí?..." __Dijo una voz algo melosa del otro lado_

_"Señora Tweak, ¿Se encuentra Tweek? De parte de Craig" __Dijo naturalmente para el yendo al grano._

_"Oh…cariño, Tweek aún no llega… ¿Por casualidad lo has visto?" __Los ojos de Craig se abrieron sorpresivamente, ahora la preocupación había aparecido._

_"No Sra. Tweak …Saló antes que yo al terminar el colegio, y desde ahí no lo e visto."__ Su voz estaba ronca, un dolor en su estomago estaba apareciendo._

_"Oh … ¿Dónde estará? Es muy tarde ya…"__ Craig noto la preocupación de la señora Tweak._

_"Llamaré a mis amigos para preguntarles Sra. Tweak… saldré a buscarlo." __Sin más cortó la llamada para ir en busca de su celular y enviar un mensaje a Clyde, Token y Kevin._

_"**Tweek no aparece, hay que salir a buscarlo. No esta en su casa."**_

_Envío rápidamente el mensaje, mientras tomaba su polerón y una casaca. Salió de casa y comenzó a buscar con frenesí al rubio. Si algo le pasó no podría perdonárselo.  
><em>

_**23:45 p.m**_

_Fue corriendo a lo más que pudo a Harbucks, ni señal del rubio. Preguntó a los que estaban de turno en el momento. Nada, no habían visto a Tweek. Fue a la tienda de videojuegos, seguido de Hell Pass Hospital, esperando que si se hubiera accidentado estuviera ahí. Recorrió desde la armería de Jimbo hasta la alcaldía. Nada, la desesperación afloraba, Tweek le estaba poniendo nervioso, sabía que no le gustaba salir de noche y que odiaba la oscuridad. La lluvia daba rienda suelta a su caída y solo en el aire dejaba escuchar las gotas cayendo fuertemente. Si antes estaba trotando ahora corría por todos lados, no podía calmarse. Era imposible, sus manos temblaron de impotencia, no podía pensar donde diablos estaba su rubio.  
><em>

_**00:3**__**5 a.m**_

Las nubes mantenían el paisaje deprimente y sombrío, el agua caía y al pelinegro de chullo azul no le importaba, corría bajo la lluvia. Sus ropas se habían humedecido y sus pisadas sonaban imperceptibles en el agua a causa del ruido de la lluvia.

**01:10 a.m **

Una ultima esperanza se había aparecido al esperar que su rubio estuviera en su casa ya a estas horas. Había corrido incansablemente hasta la residencia de los Tweak, los sonidos eran tan extraños y distorsionados. Era como un recuerdo gastado el cual estabas soñando, a diferencia que esto no era un sueño.

_Es como la fantasía, pero esta es llamada realidad._

Vio a los padres de Tweek, su madre estaba llorando. _Él no estaba aquí.  
><em>_Solto un gruñido mientras que la desesperación pasaba a terror, no encontraba a Tweek aquello era desesperante, tantas probabilidades. Con los puños apretados y_ sin perder tiempo continúo corriendo en la búsqueda del rubio neurótico. Sabía que algo malo pasaría si no lo encontraba. Durante la mañana actuaba raro, además de fríamente y era porque algo le había sucedido. Sentía que con cada pensamiento y teoría sobre donde estaría el rubio esté se alejaba más.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando."_

**03:45 a.m**

Estaba neurótico en la casa de los padres de Tweek, sus amigos estaban con semblantes igual de preocupados. La madre de Tweek estaba dando aviso a la policía de su hijo. El había dado testimonio del último momento que lo vio. Había tomado 5 tazas de café y se estaba comiendo las uñas, Token estaba calmando a Clyde que estaba nervioso por la situación, Kevin en cambio estaba enviando mensajes de texto a los chicos de la clase.

La lluvía no se había detenido y el pelinegro estaba con sus ropas ya no tan humedecidas, tenía planeado volver a salir a buscarlo. Sentía que en cualquier momento la desesperación se apoderaría de el nuevamente y mataría por saber donde estaba Tweek.

**06:30 am**

_Tweek… no me hagas esto, aparece. Dios… quiero despertar. Fuck…¡FUCK!_. Las teorías giraban en su cabeza ya adolorida por tanto pensar y de agotamiento. Quería ir a buscarlo de nuevo, quería encontrarlo y si era posible llevarlo al veterinario para que le pusiera un chip de rastreo.  
>La policía se retiro, las luces se alejaban mientras Clyde estaba agotado durmiendo desde hace media hora al lado de Kevin. La Señora Tweak sollozaba preocupada.<p>

"_Saldré a buscarlo una vez más…" _ Craig se puso de pie para salir nuevamente, sus ojeras eran ya notorias, el cielo se estaba iluminando levemente pero algunas nubes impedían recelosas que los rayos de sol cayeran.  
><em>"No querido… Descansa, Richard lo está buscando…" <em>Los ojos de la Sra. Tweak estaban el doble de cansados que los de él, había llorado toda la noche y la madrugada.  
><em>"No puedo, tengo que encontrarlo."<em> Se negó mientras vio que los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas. _"Yo lo aprecio demasiado…como para perderlo."_ Craig estaba tambaleándose, no podía evitar hacerlo estaba agotado.  
><em>"Descansa…Se que lo aprecias, pero descansa…"<em> Le pidió la mujer. Con algo de lentitud y después de unos segundos se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Esta vez el sueño estaba volviendo a el y el efecto de la cafeína estaba pasando. Sus ojos se cerraron sin pensarlo y calló en el mundo onírico casi sin notarlo.

…

_Que cuando despierte…tu sonrisa este conmigo._

_¿Te das cuenta?_

…_Te estas robando todo…_

_Eres un ladrón Tweekers._

…

_Sonríeme_

…

…

…

…

"_Lo siento Craig"_

* * *

><p><em>-En un bunker- (?) Espero sus reviews... y que no quieran matarme tanto como antes. asdasdsad Claro nuevamente digo, la muerte de Tweek no será en vano ;u; y claro en el próximo capitulo entrare en detalle con lo sucedido con nuestro amado Tweekers (aveces me arrepiento de hacer esto ;A;) El otro día le explique a Gabi porque había hecho esta aberración de matar a Tweek. Según yo "No hay amor sin tragedia." E de informar que pondré bonus ;w; para aquella lectoras que queren quedar más contentas. <strong>(Ya que a mi tampoco me gustan los finales tristes)<strong> _

_Bueno lo de siempre claro ahora con un nuevo agragado, Sugerencias, opiniones, reclamos y **AMENAZAS.** (?)_

_Sin más y hasta la proxima_

_See ya!_

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_  
><em>


	9. Mentira

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Capitulo ultra triste._

_asdasdsad Ch.9 Up! adasds Las valientes que lean esto se que al final me querrán en la hoguera o en la guillotina, personalmente prefiero la segunda. De antemano me disculpo hacerlas sufrir y **les tengo una preguntirijilla** al final del fic, espero sus respuestas en las reviews ;3 _

_Sin más, "Disfruten" el capitulo_

_(Yo no lo disfrute ;w; ahora me duelen los ojos por llorar y mi mamá me quedo mirando con cara rara porque estaba llorando como condenada María Magdalena.)_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los cuatro jóvenes acudieron de forma normal al colegio, claro Craig se opuso rotuladamente a ir, le parecía algo cínico ir al colegio fingiendo que nada había pasado. Pero el se los prometió a los padres de Tweek.<p>

"_El aparecerá querido… por favor se paciente."_

Claro que el de cabello negro iba en su contra, quería encontrar al rubio a toda costa. Pero bueno anteayer y ayer movieron cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar a Tweekers. Obviamente el cansancio se notaba en el rostro de los cuatro, que iban caminando ya por la entrada del colegio, esperaba que por lo menos dieran noticias del rubio o alguna cosa que les dijeran, pero ya era demasiado sin saber nada de el, era desesperante.

La primera y segunda hora de clases pasaron, Clyde y Token hablaron con Kyle y Stan sobre la situación para ver sobre algún posible paradero de su rubio amigo, por su parte Craig estaba fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo cerca de donde estaban lo chicos góticos. Su mente hasta ese momento era la película de terror más horrible que había visto, se había formulado millones de teoría que le hacían revolver el estomago de solo pensar las posibilidades.

Había pasado bastante rato ya desde que la campana del recreo había tocado, pero no quería volver al salón, allí estaba el puesto vació de Tweek. Aquello le retorcía el corazón de solo ver aquel sitio.

Después de un rato decidió partir hacía el salón, era un completo desorden y el Sr. Garrison no llegaba aún. Se dispuso a sentarse un momento, decidió guardar algunas de sus cosas ya que no estaba dispuesto en hacer absolutamente nada. Observó a Clyde, era el que se demostraba más deprimido con la situación, normalmente el siempre andaba llevando a Tweek a los problemas o le pedía acompañarlo a lugares, en cierta forma ambos eran muy unidos. Kevin se mantenía neutral al igual que Token, aunque a el se le notaba la preocupación bastante más.

Entonces vieron entrar a seguido de la Srta. Victoria y el Sr. Adler, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, parecían estar bastante serios, seguramente era alguna chorrada de que alguien se había cagado en el urinal de nuevo.

— Clyde Donovan, Token Williams, Kevin Stoley y Craig Tucker. Sean amables de seguirme a la oficina mmokay? –Señalo el, por un momento un fuerte mareo se apodero de Craig y comenzó a sentir como sus manos temblaban levemente. Era la sensación que sientes cuando descubren que hiciste algo malo.

— Lo demás chicos por favor esperen a la llegada del Sr. Garrison. –Señaló la Srta. Victoria mientras se retiraba con y los cuatro nombrados.

Durante el camino el silencio hizo si no aumentar la desesperación del Tucker, aunque estaba acostumbrado a ir a dirección por cosas banales esta vez sabía que no era cualquier tema.

Casi de la nada misma se vieron llegando a la oficina de la Directora Victoria. Entraron y en ese momento vio lo que más se temía, estaba la policía en el lugar y seguramente no era nada bueno. Y eso el pelinegro no lo quería creer.

—Bueno, chicos… antes que nada quiero decirles que el tema será difícil. Sus padres vienen en camino…-Explico con paciencia la Srta. Victoria mientras enlazaba sus manos lanzándole una mirada de tristeza a .

— ¿E-es sobre Tweek? –Preguntó Clyde, el de chullo azul noto como se aferraba fuertemente a la silla. Clyde era el más alterado de los cuatro. Su mandibula temblaba levemente al articular cada palabra.

—…Si chicos, me temo que no son buenas noticias. –Craig sintió una puñalada al corazón por un momento quería agarrar a golpes a todos los que estaban en el lugar y que le dijera todo de una maldita vez, pero no, sus piernas estaba congeladas y su mente no quería asimilar las palabras.

Craig solo escuchaba la maldita manecilla del reloj hacer estragos en su cabeza, veía cada palabra articularse con lentitud pero no escuchaba el sonido, era como si solo existiera el sonido del reloj y lo demás fuera la nada misma.

—Chicos, lo que les tengo que decir es… muy fuerte y se que les costará superarlo… pero les daremos todo el apoyo que tengamos…

_Un sol opacado y poco brillante dejaba caer unos débiles rayos de sol. Muchas personas estaban en la oficina ese día, los miro y la Srta. Victoria se dispuso a hablar, Craig solo vio como se movía la boca de esta, todo era como una película muda._

_Por un momento todo era algo lento, no escucho lo que le dijeron ya que vio que los otros ya habían reaccionado ante las palabras que el no había querido escuchar._

_Clyde estaba llorando fuertemente y estaba abrazando a Token, Kevin se sujetaba la cabeza con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Y él, él no sabía como reaccionar porque no asimilaba lo que le habían dicho._

—…_Hoy pasado el medio día encontraron el cuerpo de Tweek en el lago Stark…De verdad lo siento mucho chicos._

_Craig se quedo mirando la boca de quien había articulado aquellas siniestras palabras, sintió la calidez de algo que recorrío sus mejillas a los minutos de dichas esas palabras, el sonido comenzó a volver y ya no podía escuchar el ruido del reloj._

_Las lagrimas estaban cayendo de sus orbes de manera amplia y sin control, más sin articular alguna palabra y sin parpadear un solo segundo el hilo de su voz volvió a si mismo como la conciencia y el sentido. Entonces supo lo que significaban esas palabras. Tweek estaba muerto, es decir que no lo volvería a ver sonreír, ni a escuchar ni ver. Todo eso lo asimilo a los minutos por el estado de shock que estaba pasando._

_El llanto de Clyde estaba descontrolado, tubo que salir al pasillo con Token, Kevin estaba estático y el solo se quedo mirando un punto inexistente mientras no podía controlar cada humor que salía por sus ojos._

—_Mentira… ¿Usted me esta mintiendo verdad?... –Dijo haciendo escapar el hilo de voz perdido durante esos momentos._

—_No …Por favor, cálmese y entienda la situación…se que es muy difícil para usted... –Le pidió ella amablemente. _

—_Estoy calmado… No me pida que entienda nada, porque no tengo nada que entender. –Se puso de pie cada sollozo dejaba escapar de sus ojos no lo limpio solo lo dejo salir, camino abriendo la puerta con calma y se retiro de la oficina. _

—_Tweek…Tweek esta muerto…-Repitió eso durante el transcurso del pasillo a la salida del colegio.- Afuera había comenzado a nevar el día jamás estuvo alegre para dejar salir el sol. Su rostro no demostraba otra emoción que la del shock, luego comenzó a reaccionar después de una larga y lenta morfina que dejo de hacer efecto, comenzó a correr hacia el lago Stark. Su mueca cambio a una de dolor, y las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza._

…

_Todo en ese momento cobró sentido_

_Porque descubrió lo que significaba que alguien este muerto._

_..._

…

_Que no lo volvería a ver_

…

_Que su Tweek no estaría más._

…

...

_Entonces algo se desgarro dentro de él._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Mentira Tweek..._

* * *

><p><em>Okay, se que me quieren en la guillotina ;w; ASaASDASDAS Y eso que estamos en febrero (?) el amor esta en el aire. Ahora, si les queda un consuelo, el final sera feliz... creo yo. Y además lloré escribiendo este capitulo ;w; de verdad se que Craig me odiará. Espero mi condena en sus reviews ~ Ah y pronto haré un <strong>nuevo fic<strong>. Solo necesito saber algo de mis lectoras._

_ ¿Cual es su país favorito?_

_Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo y recuerden **la muerte de Tweek será vengada.** Créanme que lo será. ¿Quien mató a Tweek? ¿A que de dirige Craig al lago Stark? ¿Podra superar la terrible perdida de su amado? ¿Esta escritora es tan mari*ona que hace sufrir al azabache favorito de todas? (?)_

_Respuestas en el próximo capitulo._

_Sin más hasta el proximo capitulo._

_See ya & Loves..._

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**__


	10. Dime Quien Fue

_((Doy un aviso,no se acerquen a mi porque tengo Virus Angst Andy según Jazz ;w; (?) ))_

_Cap 10 UP! E de avisar... que hasta yo me odio por este capitulo. De verdad me dio pena escribir y si lloré por algunos momentos. (-Fan ultra emocional-) Y si son como yo mejor traigan pañuelos.  
>No tengo animos de dar advertencia sobre este cap, pero lo haré por si alguien no quiere llorar mucho. Es el funeral de Tweek y claro otro detalles.<em>

_En fin, creo que después de terminar este fic no volveré a escribir drama (YA APRENDÍ LA LECCIÓN, APARTE QUE CONTAGIO GENTE.) _

_Sin más, lean..._

* * *

><p>El día estaba nublado y sus toscas nubes amenazaban con largarse a llover sin piedad. Todos estaban vestidos de negro sentados en algunas sillas de plomo metálico, el ambiente destellaba a aroma de tierra y pasto húmedo. Las miradas estaban levemente opacadas y cabizbajas a la situación enajenada del momento.<p>

Un mueble de tonos cafés y opacos estaba al centro del evento. _Una urna_.

El olor a pasto húmedo se detenía alrededor de esta, que estaba embelesada y adornada con aquellas flores que no eran para una ocasión feliz. Aquello era todo lo contrarío a algo feliz, el semblante de Clyde estaba totalmente sin emociones, no dejaba de mirar el suelo mientras que su amigo Kevin sujetaba su hombro, un afroamericano trataba de retener aquellas amargas lagrimas que estaban atoradas en aquel nudo de la garganta, todo lo hacía para mantener calmos en esta situación a sus amigos. Y bueno… solo faltaba un pelinegro que aun no estaba presente en el lugar. Token estaba al tanto de quienes estaban, los jóvenes de su clase, los señores Tweak, la familia de Clyde, Kevin y la de él junto a varias otras personas.

Estaba en su habitación sentado al borde de su cama, su cabello estaba desordenado por no haberlo cepillado en 3 días. Su mirada estaba perdida en el terno que estaba su cama, a esta hora todos habían de estar reuniéndose en torno…en torno a su Tweekers…

Miro dos de los portarretratos que estaban sobre su cama, en uno salía el con su Team. Clyde, Token, Kevin, él y Tweek, en otro solo salían ellos dos, el estaba sonriendo. Aquella foto se la habían tomado cuando fueron de vacaciones a la costa de California, el salía con su guitarra y Tweek sonriendo a la cámara.

_En momentos parecía que Tweek estaba esperándolo en su casa, en la tienda de videojuegos o que lo encontraría casualmente en la calle y luego hablarían normalmente de cosas banales. Luego besaría sus labios y lo abrazaría por largo rato hasta que el sol se pusiera y el lo acompañara a su casa._

_Pero recordó lo que estaba pasando._

Miro nuevamente su terno. No quería ir al funeral de Tweek, tenía miedo. Lo admitía tenía puro y único miedo, no sabía si sería capaz de ver como su Tweekers el dueño de su alma se iba para siempre junto con su corazón. No sabía si podía aceptarlo. Sus padres no lo obligaron a ir, así que prefirieron dejarlo elegir a el, sabían que para el era una situación no delicada, si no algo que afectaba la constante de su vida en ese mundo.

Atino a ir a lavarse la cara, totalmente sin expresiones, ojerosa y con leves surcos de lágrimas pasadas por aquellas mejillas. _"Los hombres no lloran" _¿Qué clase de mierda es eso?... Seguramente eso lo dijo algún hijo de puta que no admitía sus sentimientos. Púes el lloró, lloró porque aquella era la peor pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, se sentía prácticamente un niño indefenso al que le habían arrebatado su felicidad, Tweek era su todo en el amplio sentido. El mismo le hablo a Tweek chorradas sobre ser dependiente de las demás personas, cuando el dependía de su sonrisa, de sus temblores, de sus palabras, de su aliento y de sus besos.

Peor sería no despedirse de él, porque eso era claro. Aquello sería una despedida para siempre, a no ser que claro el atinara a darse un buen tiro en la cabeza increíblemente pensó en eso los 3 días que estuvo solo en su cuarto, pero no. No podía hacer eso ¿Por que?

**-Flashback**

_Había salido corriendo, iba corriendo rumbo al lago Stark sin saber bien la razón porque no asimilaba las palabras en su mente, precisamente se estaba acercando al lugar y diviso lo que temía, aquellas putas palabras eran verdad._

_Las lagrimas estaban cayendo sin control alguno mientras el estaba parado a la orilla del lado Stark. Ahí estaba, un agujero sobre la superficie de hielo aún con nieve, sobre esta estaban las marcas de pasos y caídas, era todo un accidente. Sus piernas flaquearon al ver la escena, ahí su dulce Tweekers había extinguido su llama sin motivo aparente, lloró amargamente lamentándose hasta que dieron las 8 de la tarde._

_Al otro día la señora Tweak había vuelto del Centro Medico Legal, donde habían hecho una autopsia a su joven hijo. La mujer estaba desconsolada y le habían entregado las pertenencias de su hijo, sus ropas y su morral.  
><em>

_Ella al llegar a la casa había recibido la visita de los chicos y Craig, él cual solo fue por insistencia de Token pero de verdad, ir a la casa del rubio era la peor cosa que podía hacer._

_Él no hablo absolutamente nada y subió a la habitación de Tweek, un peso sobre su pecho hizo efecto. El nudo en la garganta volvía a aparecer y las ganas de esperar que Tweek estuviera en esa pieza no desaparecían. Su esencia estaba por todo el lugar, ese aroma a café y colonia de pino, estaba por toda la habitación y ya sin darse cuenta estaban cayendo las lágrimas. Sobre el escritorio su madre había dejado las ropas de ese día…Craig se acerco, tomo con suavidad la camisa de su rubio, la acerco a su nariz mientras las lagrimas caían sobre la camisa verde. Su dulce aroma era el único consuelo que podía quedarle, aunque claro aquello no sería eterno, apretó la prenda bajo sus manos. Solo necesitaba escuchar su risal, ver su rostro sonreír, acariciar su cabello y abrazarlo para que nunca se fuera. Sabía que todos lamentaban aquella perdida, que Clyde estaba destrozado por dentro, que Token sentía un dolor en el pecho por perder a un buen amigo, casi hermano y casi hijo. (Como Token era la voz de la razón y el más paternal) Pero nadie lo lamentaba como el, ni si quiera la madre de Tweek._

_Se sentó en el suelo, la tristeza lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, aun con la camisa de su Tweekers la cual no podía separar aquella fragancia del recuerdo del amor de su vida y en plena acción paso a botar el pantalón el cual dejo asomado un pequeño papel. Lo divisó y sin dudarlo lo tomo, estaba arrugado y la tinta esta algo corrida pero aun era legible._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndole sudar frío, después de haber leído eso significaba solo una cosa…_

_A Tweek lo habían matado."_

**-End Flashback**

Ese diminuto papel era algo que explicaba la muerte de la persona más importante de su vida, se lo mostró a sus padres y a la policía. Aunque aquello no llego a nada, estaba demasiado dañado para hacer peritajes al respecto sobre el papel, aunque claro se abrió una investigación, aquello fue un homicidio. Y claro, él más que nadie descubriría al aberrante ser que cometió tal acción y lo separo del ser que se llevó su corazón.

Había comenzado a vestirse con el terno, llegaría al final del ultimo día de velorio, ya que lo enterrarían mañana en la madrugada y el no asistiría. Los motivos son simples, el no era capas de eso. De despedirse para siempre y ver como lo devolvían a un hoyo en el suelo. Iría cuando todos se hayan ido, necesitaba llorar a su Tweekers sin que nadie le dijera algo, sin sentir ninguna mirada y ver por última vez su rostro.

Paso por donde había corrido infantilmente hace años entre matorrales y árboles cerca del lago, evito tratar de ver el lago claramente. Y ahí estaba parado al pie del sauce llorón sonriéndole con una mirada de "lo siento". Se limpio los ojos, ya vidriosos por las lagrimas y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, ese dolor lo estaba volviendo loco. Ahí en el sauce, estaban sus nombres. Había pasado ahí porque era un masoquista y para hacer tiempo, fue ahí después de comprar rosas blancas para Tweek, solo que esta vez no era para una cita. Acaricio la madera y el tallado infantil.

_~ "Ngh…¿Y-y si al árbol le du-duele?" ~_

Luego de recordar eso sonrió al recordar su voz, luego sintió un peso en su espalda, algo que nunca había sentido. Era similar al peso de la culpa. Era algo que lo relajaba y que ansiaba, pero no sabía qué.

"_Lo siento"_

_-se volteo y no había nada.-_

* * *

><p><em>(Lamento la demora del cap)<em>

_Les dejo el consuelo si es que están llorando de que el peso que sentía Craig era Tweek, que lo estaba abrazando -se suena- Nghhh de verdad no quiero continuar el fic porque terminare por cortarme las venas (?) Y de ante mano les vuelvo a pedir disculpa a Gab y Jazz que son los seres agonizantes a los que les pegué el Virus Angst Andy (?)_

_En fin, espero reprimendas, amenazas y llantos en sus reviews. O lo que sea (?)_

_Loves & See ya_

_-Huye-_

_**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_


	11. Estoicismo

_Por fiiiiin!_

_CAP 11 UP!_

_Tengo más cosas que decir al final del cap, y claro pedir disculpas por la demora, la escusa sale al final del fic etc etc etc. Claro, la mayoría no me cree que esta cuestión tendrá final feliz :I asdasd pero ya verán! Y bueno, creo que este cap no quedo tan tan tan dramtico ni angst. Aunque claro, Cray-Cray (Craig xD) sufre la perdida de su rubiecito amado cute. Se que me odiará en algún universo alterno._

_Bueno sin más parafernalias, disfruten el cap :DDDDD! _

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado de manera lenta y obviamente dolorosa. Cada día era como las viejas y aburridas rutinas, en el grupo todos los últimos sucesos habían desteñido la felicidad a una realidad en blanco y negro deprimente. Si digamos que el grupo era una pancarta, Tweek era el color. Y bueno para Craig, Tweek también era el color de su joven vida. Cada rincón de South Park era un clavo en la memoria de los 4 integrantes actuales del Team Craig, las tretas con el Team Stan se habían detenido en una tregua momentánea por aquel momento. Y bueno cada quien podía continuar arrastrándose en aquel delirio que era de sus vidas tras la perdida de aquella persona.<p>

Craig estaba fumando más de lo seguido, faltaba días seguidos a la escuela y sus amigos no podían hacerlo reír de ninguna forma. Había dejado el café, era algo que no podía ver sin recordarle a aquella bola de nervios. No sonreía, no hablaba casi nada y prácticamente molía a golpes a aquel que lo desafiará como lo hacía anteriormente. El viejo Craig Tucker había vuelto.

Clyde fue al que más difícil le fue adaptarse a la situación, a veces se "quebraba" con facilidad, corría a los baños y normalmente trataba de alegrar a Craig sin éxito alguno. Token por su parte le tocaba tratar de animarlo, si ese castaño se deprimía era alguien que no paraba de llorar.

Para Craig fue un shockeo mental de 4 días el asumir que simplemente Tweek ya no estaría en la habitación de su casa jugando con su loro o dándole de comer, no estaría en la parada del autobús, no estaría sonriéndole cuando el llegará a Harbucks. El simplemente se esfumo como si nunca hubiera existido.

Claro, las cosas no fueron así de fáciles. Cuando hacía las cosas cotidianamente que hacía alguien en su cotidiana vida aburrida escuchaba "voces", prácticamente se consideraba alguien fuera de moral y razón, pero aquello era nuevo. "Voces" claro que no era cualquier voz, era la voz de su Tweekers. Muchas veces le partía el alma escuchar esa voz, era como si nunca se hubiera ido, su voz a veces sonaba triste, otras veces sonaba como si le estuviese contando cosas y algunas veces sonaba a culpa.

No planeaba ignorar aquellas voces, no había dicho prácticamente nada acerca de aquellas alucinaciones auditivas. Hacerlo sería como aparentar que Tweek no existía dentro de él y que nunca significo nada. Y claro, aquello era como mentir sobre que Cartman no era un culón.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 2 semanas desde todos los sucesos y el era extremadamente dependiente de todo lo que concernía a Tweek, fue a ver unas tres veces a los Tweak, con la excusa de saber como estaban llevando la situación, pero aquello era una fachada. Siempre terminaba en la habitación de Tweek, cuyo olor poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo.

Todo era tan monótono que llegaba a ser desesperante como una pesadilla y claro, lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza ya no era su conciencia era aquella voz que constantemente resonaba en él.

_Había pasado el funeral de Tweek … él no fue capaz de ir._

Hace unos días había descubierto que el culpable de la nota fue Eric Cartman, ese día fue corriendo a su casa, abrió la puerta de una patada y subió las escaleras, sin más casi termina matando al culón a solo golpes, se había abalanzado sobre él y sin palabra alguna comenzó no ser porque en ese momento llegó la policía y se lo llevó a Cartman al Centro Penitenciario Juvenil después de un peritaje. Si es que llegaba a salir de ahí lo trataría de matar cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Nuevamente, el día había terminado de su monotonía en blanco y negro, y el estaba mirando por la ventana de manera estoica mientras el mundo onírico volvía a proclamar lo que era suyo. Sus orbes oscuros se estaban cerrando mientras que por la ventana podía ver como una suave llovizna comenzaba a caer, levemente iluminada por la luz de la calle. Sus ojos lo dejaron sumido en una nada oscura donde solo el silencio conocía sus andares, solo que esta vez iba tomada de la mano de las voces.

…

…

_Hoy te vinieron a ver los chicos y Ruby, te trajo algunas flores._

…

…

_Hace unos días vino Kenny también, aunque tuve que alejarlo un tanto para que no te violara… Hahaha._

…

…

…

…_Te extrañan mucho…_

_Clyde dice que es el que más te extraña y bueno parece cierto._

_Tu hermana también te extraña, todos los días me pregunta por ti._

_**...**_

…

…

_Yo también te extraño mucho Craig… Me haces mucha falta._

* * *

><p><em>CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN<br>Bueno sadasdsads espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y claro sigo insistiendo. Esta cuestión tiene un final feliz ;w; Y bueno doy aviso de que como entre a clases (;A;) podre actualizar menos, es un año difícil para mi por lo tanto quiero esforzarme, y bueno siempre quedan los dibujos, que trato de subir a tumblr. (the-delicious-blue .tumblr .com) Así que tratare de actualizar, aunque claro mi horario sera mucho más limitado ;w;_

_Espero hayan disfrutado este cap y me disculpen la demora. Estaba estresada con unas cosas, con el regreso a clases, con flojera y con un bloqueo mental terrible xDDDD_

_Espero comprendan :333 Gracias a los que leen Sick Spazz, son grandes lectoras ;w; All is for you!(?)_

_Como siempre  
>Loves &amp; See ya<em>

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_ _


	12. Frenesí

_Detalles al final del ca__p! ¡Por fin Cap 12!_**  
><strong>

_(mildisculpasohmygodasdasdasd)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es la vida?<strong>

Sintió un profundo sueño del cual parecía había dormido por más de las 8 horas necesarias. Su cuerpo estaba pesado, casi como una roca y aún no habría los ojos de aquel agotador sueño. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y tubo que llevar su mano sobre ellos, ante la deslumbrante y blanca luz. Se incorporó poco a poco al notar que toda la habitación era blanca, sus ropas se sentían ligeras. Y era porque no estaba con sus prendas comunes, le dolía la cabeza bastante y sus piernas estaban levemente aturdidas.

Miro su muñeca, tenía conectado una mariposa* _(Tubo de vía intravenosa donde se pone el suero y analgésicos, etc.)_ a su muñeca en la parte superior, estaba completamente desorientado y sin la más minima idea de donde estaba, aunque era fácil deducir que era la habitación de un Hospital. Se sentó en la cama familiarizándose con su entorno, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo sucedido. Solo que su amado Tweekers no estaba con él, al recordar eso algo en su corazón volvió a quebrarse en trozos.

Sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la luz se empañaron levemente. No sabía donde estaba y no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado… Días, meses… Quien sabe. Noto un termo que estaba sobre su cama, de color platinado y con la tapa abierta. Había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que había un sillón cerca de la cama donde se encontraba, el punto era que no sabía porque estaba ahí.

Trato de hacer memoria, aunque ahora todo aquello parecía una vieja película gastada. Se relamió los labios con ansiedad mientras trato de levantarse de la cama sin perder de vista aquel termo, tenía la impresión de haberlo visto en algún otro lugar.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de la habitación recordó algo: Agua. Agua por todos lados, el frío, miedo y simplemente fue como si estuviera en el agua glaciar de un lago. Esa sensación duro muy pocos segundos, pero quedo levemente afirmado del velador de su cama y con la respiración agitada, desprevenidamente un libro cayó al suelo de manera inmediata a causa del tambaleo del velador.

Sintió leves pasos que fueron ignorados para luego dar solo tres pasos para tomar el termo que estaba a los pies de su cama. Logró alcanzarlo, estaba bastante calido y seguramente aún almacenaba líquido en su interior. Lo abrió imponiendo un poco de fuerza más de lo normal, se sentía realmente débil en aquel momento. Logro abrirlo llegando a su nariz junto con el vapor del agua un suave aroma a café.

Por el pasillo iba caminando algo angustiado ya que había estado en desvela desde la mañana, no pasaba día en que no estuviera preocupado por el ocupante de la habitación A 103 de Hell Pass Hospital. Se apresuro mientras su bufanda escocesa café se contoneaba con su andar, sus manos iban en su abrigo y su cabello rubio iba despreocupadamente desordenado como siempre.

**Un Frenesí… o una Ilusión**.

Llego hasta la habitación donde estaba el huésped durmiente y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta.

El pelinegro observo con curiosidad y estoicamente quien había entrado a la habitación, seguramente algún enfermero o doctor que venía a corroborar si estaba vivo. Todo eso fue un pensamiento en su memoria de corto plazo cuando vio aquella cabellera rubia y esos indiscutibles ojos verde hierba.

El rubio se quedo mirando al ojiazul que estaba en frente de él en pijama de hospital. Parecía estar bastante cansado a pesar de haber dormido dos meses, y sus ojeras lo hacían notar con una apariencia leve.

_Mas ambos se quedaron mirando varios segundos como si ninguno de los dos se conociera._

Craig analizo al tipo un largo rato, le era tan familiar… Pero no, después cayó en cuenta que no le era familiar y que solo le parecía familiar por la impresión. Sus piernas temblaron levemente al notar nuevamente aquel cabello rubio como la miel, aquella leve sonrisa que había desaparecido mientras el le miraba y aquellos ojos verdes que de un momento a otro estaban desbordándose en cristalino rocío.

Pero no era rocío… _eran lágrimas._

Sin darse cuenta estaba tendida en la cama con Tweek encima de él, estaba sollozando como un niño pequeño. Si el estaba llorando y era de carne y hueso o era un sueño bastante real… O quizá se había muerto y había despertado en el cielo, pero ese era el olor inconfundible de su Tweekers. Acaricio su espalda a los segundos, sin entender bien lo que estaba haciendo. Ya que aún no salía del shock al parecer.

Tomo su mentón para verlo con suavidad, no quería que aquello fuese un sueño, porque si lo era juraba que al despertarse se suicidaría. Vio aquel rostro que tanto amo durante el limbo que fue aquella vida o sueño. No lo sabía, pero Tweek estaba limpiando su mejilla ya que estaba derramando cantaros de lluvia desde aquellas pozas azules.

Pero no era lluvia… _eran lágrimas._

Se encontraba llorando en el hombro de Tweek casi gritando y rogándole al Dios que no creyera que aquello no se acabara.

—Tweek… no dejes que vuelva a despertar. Por favor… no podría seguir viviendo. –Se aferraba sin soltar el agarre de los brazos de Tweek, el rubio acaricio su cabellera negra mientras no comprendía del todo sus palabras.

Para Tweek el que Craig hubiese despertado era el fin de su agonía.

…

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí,_

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ficción,  
>una sombra, una ilusión<br>que toda la vida es sueño,  
>y los sueños, sueños son.<em>

…

(La Vida es Sueño, Acto II Escena IX)  
>-<strong>Pedro Calderón de la Barca.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Aclaro que el ultimo verso es de una obra llamada "La Vida es Sueños" es una Obra lírica del siglo XV, y es bastante retorica, personalmente me gusta bastante._

_Respecto al fic, espero hayan comprendido lo que sucede (PARA AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE NO CREÍAN QUE TENDRÍA UN FINAL FELIZ. COF.) Así que por ende aclaro a los que no quedaron bien. Tweek no fue el que murío si no que Craig cayó en un lago, por ende quedo en coma 2 meses (-se esconde-) y despertó creyendo que esta muerto y claro Tweek y Craig actualmente no tienen una relación. Obviamente esto se aclarara en el próximo cap, cuando Craig descubre que fue lo que sucedió y que no mantiene nada con Tweek, aunque claro... ¿Que pasará respecto a eso? Les dejo el beneficio de la duda en el siguiente cap._

_Como di aviso de actualizar en mi nuevo fic ". Odyseey, Traveling & Craig!" y di los motivos de mi ausencia, espero lo comprendan y claro dar aviso de que queda 1 cap + 1 especial. Y bueno, esperemos que esta holgazana autora los suba luego... Claro está. Y bueno, solo me queda agradecerles el que hayan esperado a mi resucitación (?) Para las que no leyeron mis motivos se resume a una depresión, enfermedades varias, estudio y deberes, junto con la flojera de tipear. Bueno... no tengo nada más que decir aparte de dar las gracias a Jazz y Gaby (Quien me webeó de una manera especial.)  
><em>

_Sin más, espero sus reviews con cualquier amenaza (?) etc._

_Loves & See ya_

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**__


End file.
